Someone Like You
by gracezodiac
Summary: Sometimes, it just gets too much for Martin. Somebody turns out to be his angel in disguise. M/A


**Someone Like You**

He's not quite sure when this started.

Well, that's a lie. He remembers it so clearly. Rather, he doesn't know long this has been going on for. This sacred, unspoken routine between them. And god, Martin feels so guilty about it becoming an actual routine...

The first time it happened, it was a complete accident. He didn't mean to... But there was nobody else there. It had been a particularly awful flight. And an even worse day. In the morning, the landlord had yelled at him for his unpaid bills, again. This had made him late for work, so Carolyn gave him a good telling off as well. The passengers they'd been flying today had been rather nasty as well. He didn't even catch their names, he only knew that there were high paid models, male and female. There was five of each, if he remembered correctly. But, the thing he remembered most was the taunting, mocking comments every time he tried to speak to them, or whenever they saw him.

_Cheap, skinny, ugly, worthless, pathetic._

It hurt, it hurt a lot. He tried not to let it show through. Douglas made his snide comments throughout the trip as usual, without realising how much they were cutting him. He didn't bother to mention how the models had treated him. It wasn't like anybody would care after all. Then apparently, they'd informed Carolyn that her Captain was 'inadequate' and that he was 'sexually harassing' the female models, which shook him with rage; That had never happened! One of them tried to flirt with him and he cringed and tried to squirm away. Must to the amusement of the others. So the journey back was just taunts from Douglas, saying that he didn't know where his sudden confidence had come from, even if it was a stupid thing to do, because clearly he didn't stand a chance.

Once back in Fitton, Carolyn whisked off to one of her dates with Herc, and Douglas drove back to his perfect life; Presumably, Arthur had already left. And then the realisation of what he was going home to crushed him. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, and his eyes filled with tears. But he wouldn't cry. He had to try prove them wrong. He wasn't pathetic! After some deep breathing, he exited the flight deck, only to come across Arthur sat on the floor, reaching under a seat. Martin straightened himself up, and walked to stand in front of him, trying to level his voice, but it still ended up being wobbly.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Skip! Well, you know those surprises you get in packets of cereal? I think I dropped one under here... But I can't seem to find it!"

Arthur pulled his hand out from under the seat and sat with his legs open. He really did look like a child. He was always so cheery... Never upset or angry over anything. He might be a little dim, but at least he wasn't pathetic, or worthless. Martin, feeling the tears threaten to fall again, kept his head down.

"Skipper? Are you okay?"

He should have lied. He should have said yes, and left the plane right there and then. But he just couldn't... He was sick of having to pretend he was fine, sick of crying himself to sleep, sick of being ashamed. His bottom lip was trembling as he shook his head, before falling to his knees and breaking into tears. For a moment, Arthur sat there still, before wrapping his arms around Martin and embracing him in a hug. He didn't want his Skipper to cry. Martin was slightly surprised by the action, but he realised how much he needed the comfort, so he freely cried into Arthur's shoulder. He couldn't take it any more, everything was just too much. He couldn't handle it. Arthur was surprisingly good at hugging. He felt... Secure. Safe. He didn't feel the need to move any time soon, that was for sure. Later on, once he'd finished crying, Arthur helped him up, and walked with him to his van. He slept better than he had for weeks that night.

From then on, Arthur would keep a close eye on his Skipper. If he was upset, he'd know. Martin noticed this too. He'd hear Arthur make excuses as to why he would have to stay behind late. If Carolyn suspected anything, she didn't let it show. They never spoke about this... thing... between them. It was an understanding between them. Besides, Martin wasn't sure what to say about it anyway. Arthur was always there though. Whether it was just sniffles, or full on sobbing. He did feel a little guilty though... Although they never talked about it, Martin always felt like he was forcing this on Arthur. Even though he willing did this for him, Martin still felt a little uneasy.

It was late on Saturday night. They'd returned from a twelve hour trip, and Martin was exhausted. With everybody else gone, it was just the two of them again. He wasn't crying this time, but he just needed somebody. Always the same position, sat on the floor, Martin in-between Arthur's legs. Sometimes Arthur would stroke his hair. He was doing it right now. For the first time, apart from the comforting words, Arthur spoke to him.

"I like this Skip."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, just the two of us being here. It's just... Nice! It means I'm doing it right."

"What do you mean?" He removed his head from Arthur's chest and sat up a little to look at his face.

"Well, nobody likes me, so I told myself that I just have to try make people happy, because even if they don't like me, at least I'm helping them!"

Martin felt pained by this. Arthur was such a lovely person, what was he talking about?

"But Carolyn likes you! She's your mum!"

"I know Skip. She loves me, she has to of course! But she doesn't actually like me. I know that she's embarrassed and disappointed by me... I'm not that stupid. I know how she really feels."

He could see Arthur's eyes start to mist with tears. It was so wrong... Arthur was never upset. Never! Martin decided to take action for once, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

"Shhh, don't cry. I'm here. I like you Arthur..."

Arthur pulled back, a little surprised, whilst Martin cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb.

"You really do Skip?"

"Yes. I promise Arthur."

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Arthur smile like this before. It wasn't just his usual smile... This was just pure bliss. He wished he could do this every time Arthur every got upset. He wished he could make all the pain go away, like he managed to do for him. And since when did he start having thoughts like that? He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, oh god, he was blushing, surely Arthur was going to notice! He was still cupping his cheek... Why was he doing that? How did they even get like this again?

"A-Arthur I..."

"You know, I think you're the only person that's ever liked me!"

Martin couldn't help staring at his lips throughout. They were going to have to move apart, or he would do something very silly that he'd regret...

"Wait... You're not just saying that are you? To get something from me?"

"Believe me Arthur, I'm not lying. I-I do like you, very much in fact! I don't want you to ever think again that nobody cares about you. Because I always will."

The atmosphere had shifted completely. Martin leaned in cautiously, not knowing whether he was doing this right. But Arthur leant forwards too, until they were just a breath apart.

"Skip..."

And then their lips were touching. It wasn't rough, or passionate. It was gentle and sweet. One that told the other of all the emotions going through them at that moment. Worry, nervousness, caring, protectiveness, love. They pulled back after a while, Martin trying to gather his thoughts, whilst Arthur just sat there beaming.

"Wow..."

"Yes... That was-"

"Brilliant! You're very good at that Skip!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"I think Carolyn might kill me. And god, what if Douglas found out about us?"

"You mean there's going to be an us?"

"Oh! I-I mean if you want us to be... Not that I don't! I just... I-I'd like that... Very much..."

"I'd love that! It's going to be great Skip!"

Martin hugged him again, feeling practically euphoric. In that moment, he didn't care what happened if Douglas found out. Who gave a damn what Carolyn thought? He wouldn't let them stop him being happy.

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found someone like you Arthur."


End file.
